This invention relates to a coin assorting device for a manually operated vending machine, for which a plurality of coins of the same kind may be used.
There are different kinds of vending machines which are mainly to be used by children, whereby goods placed into a plastic capsule can be vended when they insert predetermined coins into a coin slot and then rotate a handle by hand. A coin assorting mechanism for assorting true or false coins or the suitability of any given coin, which is used in vending machines mentioned above and is provided in a vending machine using only one coin, is relatively simple in construction. However, machines using two or three coins require a complicated construction. Since, in these kinds of vending machines, simple and moderately-priced machines are required, particularly, it is desirable that the coin assorting mechanism therein have a simple construction and be highly reliable in operation.